


Только не говори маме

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: братик всегда поможет сестричке





	Только не говори маме

**Author's Note:**

> графичное описание растерзанного трупа

Криденс просыпается от грохота — будто что-то тяжёлое упало совсем рядом. Пару секунд он лежит неподвижно, глядя на белые стропила и ожидая окрика Мэри Лу, но ничего подобного не происходит. В приюте воцаряется тишина — гнетущая и ватная, как старое стёганое одеяло.

Он выходит из комнаты. На втором этаже никого нет, зато внизу у ступенек стоит, взявшись за перила, Модести. В полутьме её глаза кажутся огромными, бездонными и чёрными. Свободной рукой она придерживает полы своего серенького платья, словно за секунду до этого собиралась подняться по лестнице, но потом резко передумала.

— Криденс, — шепчет Модести одними губами, а потом вдруг начинает плакать. Рыдания вырываются из её груди надсадно и болезненно, начинаясь с покашливания и переходя в глухой вой.

Не успев опомниться, Криденс слетает по ступенькам и подхватывает Модести на руки: она обвивает руками его шею и утыкается мокрым носом в ухо.

— Пожалуйста, — почти хрипит она, — пожалуйста, только не говори маме.

Криденс успокаивающе гладит её по волосам, поворачивается, чтобы уйти на кухню, и замечает на полу какую-то чёрную лужу. Лужа тянется в прихожую, расположенную за поворотом. Он присматривается: чем-то чёрным перепачканы и стены. Капли совсем маленькие, будто кто-то набрал в рот краски и разбрызгал её.

Аккуратно Криденс ставит Модести на пол и идёт вперёд. Его терзает дурное предчувствие, сумрачное ожидание кошмара, и кошмар не заставляет себя ждать. В прихожей лежит нечто, что Криденс в первую секунду принимает за мешок — с какой-то отчаянной надеждой, с нежеланием понимать весь ужас происходящего. Но это конечно же не мешок, даже близко не он. В коридоре лежит мёртвое тело.

От человека, которым это тело некогда было, почти ничего не осталось. Криденс улавливает в сумраке очертания раскинутых рук, бледные целые кисти. Голова лежит в стороне, а лицо так обезображено, что опознать в нём можно только злобный оскал розовых зубов, тёмные провалы глазниц и пропитанные кровью волосы. Грудная клетка распахнута, как старый сундук, из неё стропилами торчат обломанные белые рёбра. Посреди них покоится сердце, и Криденсу кажется, что оно до сих пор бьётся.

Судя по остаткам костюма и щеголевато начищенным ботинкам, всего несколько минут назад это был мужчина.

Криденс отворачивается — у него перехватывает дыхание, подкашиваются колени. Неимоверным усилием он сдерживает приступ тошноты. Вид заплаканной Модести немного приводит его в чувство, хотя больше всего ему хочется выскочить на улицу и закричать.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он.

— Он... — Модести всхлипывает и закрывает руками лицо. — Он постучался... Я открыла... Он спросил, где мама, я сказала, что мамы нет, и он зашёл домой и закрыл дверь. И я сказала, к нам нельзя, и он ответил, что пришёл по делу, и потом схватил меня за руку, и я так испугалась, я так испугалась... — Она снова начинает выть. Криденс опускается перед ней на колени, берёт её за предплечья и легонько встряхивает.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит он скорее себе, чем ей. — Всё хорошо. Где Мэри Лу?

— В-в-все ушли, — стуча зубами, отвечает Модести.

Нужно что-то делать. Паника отступает, сменяясь болезненным холодом в груди.

— В кухне стоит тачка, — говорит он, поражаясь собственному спокойному голосу. — В столе лежат мешки. Сейчас я тут приберусь, а ты помоешь полы, хорошо? Мы ничего не скажем маме, ладно? Никто не узнает. Только успокойся. Помоги мне. Мне без тебя никак.

Модести закусывает губу и кивает.

— Только не говори маме, — повторяет она хрипло. — Мама будет ругаться.

На то, чтобы упаковать тело в старые холщовые мешки, у Криденса уходит минут двадцать: двадцать жутких минут, на протяжении которых он ждёт, что в дом вот-вот кто-нибудь войдёт.

Чтобы отвлечься, он представляет, что собирает куски разделанной коровы. Иногда Мэри Лу посылает его к мяснику, который продаёт за бесценок кости, вымя и лёгкие с рубцом — всё самое дешёвое, почти на корм собакам. На ощупь человек оказывается таким же, как только что забитая корова: склизким, тёплым, одурительно пахнущим кровью и свежим мясом. Тяжелее всего с головой — её трудно спутать с оскаленной коровьей мордой. Когда среди ошмётков кожи и мышц мелькает выпученный тёмный глаз, Криденса передёргивает с головы до ног.

Среди разбросанной по полу плоти он замечает что-то блестящее. Это серебряное украшение на длинной цепочке: треугольник с кругом внутри, разделенный вертикальной линией. Криденс полуосознанно прячет его в карман.

Он выносит мешки на задний двор. Мимо пробегает бледная Модести с ведром наперевес, за край которого выплёскивается розовая вода. Пока она отмывает прихожую, Криденс копает яму. Ужас придаёт ему сил. Потоптавшись по земле, он бормочет: «Покойтесь с миром».

И добавляет: «Извините».


End file.
